


Men Can Dance

by Girlinaband



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, POV Dan Howell, Pastel Dan Howell, Pregnant Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlinaband/pseuds/Girlinaband
Summary: Dan Howell is a ballerina, living a fairly average life. That is, until hot dance instructor Phil Lester appears, and throws his life off course. Will they work it out together, or will Dan be left alone?





	Men Can Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy  
> These don't get read but  
> Hi.  
> Pls like + comment  
> Byeeee

"Spin faster you asshole!" My dance teacher screamed. "I mean it Daniel! You can't keep slacking I need effort, feeling and passion!" I grit my teeth, swear gleaning on my skin as I pirouette, faster and faster, getting lost in the music. I leap and bound, and as the music finishes I curtsy, head raised triumphantly. "You're getting better Howell, I'll give you that. Practising often I hope?" She was always meaner when I was dancing. I catch the water bottle that is tossed to me. "Everyday, just like you said Miss Smith." I sip the water, carefully, so as to not smudge my lipgloss. "Mm. Good. Take ten to get showered and dressed, then back in here. I want to discuss something." She shooed me. I shower quickly, throw on my denim shorts, my pink sweater and my flower crown and reapply my make up before making my way back into the studio. Miss Smith was there with a tall dark haired man. "Ah. Come and sit down." Miss Smith patted the stage beside her, and the man turned around. He had a quiff and glasses, and was wearing a green checkered shirt paired with black ripped jeans. He smiled widely. "You must be Daniel, correct? I'm Phil Lester. It's nice to meet you." He takes my small hand in his large one, and shakes it. "May I say you're looking gorgeous today." "Thank you." I say shyly, sitting down. "Mr Lester here is a talent scout and trainer, and is going to be judging Saturdays show. He's one of the best in the country." "You flatter me Josie." She giggles. "I'm here to ask you, Daniel, of you would be interested in performing on Saturday? I apologize for the short notice." He grins. "What would you like me to perform?" I ask timidly. "Anything. To your favourite song. Classical to kpop to death metal, make it different. Make it mean something to you." I nod, and he stands up. "I shall look forward to seeing you perform. Josie here shall message you all the details. It's been a honour meeting you Daniel." "The honour is all mine Mr Lester." I curtsy out of habit, and shakes his hand. "I shall do my best to impress you sir." "Of course." He smiles and leaves. "I'll email you the details. Don't disappoint me. I see great potential in you Daniel. Don't waste it. This is your chance." Miss Smith begins to pack up her things. "Well done today. I'm proud of you." "Thank you miss. I'll see you soon." I leave and get into my mum's car. "Who was the tall man I saw walking out?" My mum asks, pulling out of the car park. "That was Phil Lester. He's-" "A trainer! I heard his thing on the radio! He's the best in the country!" "I know mum. I've got to perform for him on Saturday." "Omg!" Mum squeals. "I'm so proud of you!" I smile gently. "I've got to do it to a song that has meaning to me, so I was going to do undisclosed desires." I look at my hands in my lap. "For-" I nod. "For Adrian." Adrian had died of cancer just 2 years ago. He was singing it as he passed. The purest, sweetest 13 year old was taken into god's realm far too young, and far too unfairly. "I think that's a wonderful idea." Mum's hand rested on my leg. ••• I'm in my bedroom. I've folded all of my furniture back into the soft pink walls so the rooms empty except for the large speakers against one wall. My curly hair is sticking to my forehead. Sweat gleans on my skin, tears streamed down my face. I'd been practising my dance for hours. This dance was the best I'd done for a while, but it reminds me of Adrian. "Dan?" Mum creaks the door open. "Dan, you should get some sleep." I continue dancing. She sighs, and clicks the speakers off. "Bed, Dan. You can do more tomorrow. You're going to hurt yourself." "I just-" I throw my hands up into the air. "I'll get my bed out." I surrender under mum's glare. "He would be proud of you Dan. But he wouldn't want you to hurt yourself over it." "He is proud. He's told me." I say, pulling off my t-shirt. "You believe me, right? You've heard him too. You know he's still here." She nods. "Get some sleep Dan. I love you." "I love you too." ••• "I want to reconcile the violence in your heart I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask I want to exorcise the demons from your past I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart" I finish on stage, curtsying and waiting for my scores. The three judges confer quietly, Mr Lester smiling at me. One by one they hold up their scores. 9 10 10 I grin, thank them and run off stage. I go into the bathroom, and look in the mirror. "You did well." I hear Adrian say. "Thank you. I hope you enjoyed it." "Yeah. We're all proud of you. Grandma loves it. Grandpa grumbles but he likes it really. We're all here for you. We all believe in you." "Thank you Adrian." There's a lump in my throat. "It means a lot. We all miss you." "I know." "I love you." "I love you too. I've got to go, bye." I'm alone again. Tears fall from my eyes. ••• "Daniel?" Someone calls. "Are you alright?" I sniff and wipe my tears away. Mr Lester is there. "Yeah. Just, thinking about my brother." "Oh is he..?" "He died of cancer 2 years ago." I mumble. "I'm sorry." He hugs me gently. "Do you want to get coffee with me? To make you feel better?" "I've got no money with me." I say sheepishly. "That's fine. I'll pay. So, you in?" "If you're sure." He nods. "I guess.." ••• We go into a Starbucks and our drinks. He orders a cinnamon coffee, and I order a pink drink. We sip on them together. "So, how did you start dancing Daniel?" I drink a little before answering. "It was - is - a coping mechanism. After he died.... I struggled. Dancing lets me escape. What about you?" "I don't know. It was on a whim. I just decided one day that's what I was going to do." "Oh." I sip again. "Do you dance or just find people who can?" "I train them, but personally no, I don't dance. I have a severe lack of flexibility." He laughs. "I use pictures to show people what I mean." "It must work. You're famous." "I guess. I think it's kindness actually. If you upset people they'll quit. If you're calm and kind to them they'll want to come back." He shrugs. "That's how I see it, at least." "Thats... Smart." I smile. "I'll remember that." "It works in any situation nearly. I've been calm and kind with you, and you'll probably want to meet up again." He passes me a napkin. "My number. I have to get back to work. I'll see you again." It was a statement, not a question. I nod anyway. "Good." He walks out, leaving me alone with my Starbucks and his number. I smile to myself. I felt that this may be the beginning of something life changing.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what our want to happen + stuff in comments.


End file.
